The present invention relates to an automatic money depositing and disbursing machine for permitting automatic deposit and disbursement of notes.
A depositing function and a disbursing function are required for an automatic money depositing and disbursing machine, and in the conventional machine, for example, the following operations shown in FIG. 1 are performed to satisfy this requirement. More specifically, in the depositing operation, notes inserted onto a receipt port as a group are separated and fed out one by one by a separating and delivering section, and forged notes or different kinds of notes are checked by a discriminating section. The notes judged as genuine notes are temporaily stored in a pool section and the notes judged as being different from genuine notes are returned to a return port. After completion of the discriminating operation, the amount of money is confirmed by a customer, and the notes stored in the pool section are fed to the return port or a receiving box arranged in the machine. In order to perform this deposit operation, there are disposed a delivery passage for delivering notes into the discriminating section, a delivery passage extending from the discriminating section to the return port, a delivery passage extending from the pool section to the return port and a delivery passage extending from the pool section to the receiving box.
In the disbursing operation, notes contained in a storage box arranged in the machine are separated and delivered one by one by the separating and delivering section, and they are temporarily stored in the pool section after checking incorporation of different kinds of notes or double feeding by the discriminating section. If a predetermined number of notes are stored in the pool section without detection of any disorder, the notes are fed to a disbursing port from the pool section. When a disorder is detected before a predetermined number of notes are stored in the pool section, the normal notes already stored and the checked abnormal note are fed to a reject box from the pool section. In order to perform this disbursing operation, there are disposed a delivery passage for delivering notes to the discriminating section, a delivery passage extended from the pool section to the disbursing section and a delivery passage extended from the pool section to the reject box.
Simultaneously with the disbursing operation, a receipt is issued from a receipt issuing section, temporarily stored in a receipt pool section, fed to the pool section from the receipt pool section and discharged together with the paid notes.
In the above-mentioned automatic money depositing and disbursing machine, however, an independent depositing machine and an independent disbursing machine are assembled in a machine frame to construct one automatic system and pluralities of discriminating sections, pool sections and delivery passages are arranged, with the result that the size of the machine is increased and the structure is complicated.